


【豆天】孤独病院（上）

by zweibing



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 预警:极度ooc，文笔差，阴郁变态自闭症豆×乐天颜控gv男优天，老规矩下篇发车，可能会写两个结局一te一be，上一个故事讲得是gv公司台柱柚×新人gv男优天（神马故事就是车）两者之间并没有太大联系请勿上升真人谁上升谁倒霉！！！×3





	【豆天】孤独病院（上）

一

“快看……好像……甜甜……你不觉得……”两位可爱的姑娘排着队，旁若无人的嚼着耳根，时不时投来诡异的目光。

纵然金博洋再怎么装聋也忽视不掉，“两位小姐在说什么有趣的话题，可以让我也听一听吗？”

露出标准又谦逊的营业微笑，两人瞬间老实不少，乖巧的结账走人……如果不算时不时挤眉弄眼的话。

“我就说很像吧你还不信，笑起来更像了！”“哪有这么巧的事情，我倒是觉得更像那个搞花滑的殷宽海……”

叽叽喳喳的讨论声仍然传来，恢复面无表情的收银员金博洋先生在心里经不住哀嚎。

公然讨论这种东西，举报你们yhsq好吗？！gv男优不要面子的啊！当然，就算你把写真集怼我脸上我也不会承认我就是的，手动滑稽.jpg

“没有……认错……”

少女般软软的声线传来，金博洋闻声回了神。收银台上，一只明显属于未成年人的手压在一本写真集的封面上。指缝间露出的那张高潮脸，显然是金某人自己。

真是怕什么来什么，就算是可爱天真又耐揍的厚脸皮天总此时也恨不得原地爆炸，天知道为什么他的性感写真集连高中生都会有啊摔？！！

“小同学，你认错人了吧？而且拿这个出来不太好吧，赶紧收到包里，回家再看吧乖”慈爱地撸了一下少年卷毛乱翘的狗头，金博洋把封面死死捂住，像是拽住了最后一条底裤，脸上堆砌的笑容纯洁耀眼的堪比圣母玛利亚。

个子小巧的少年沉默不语，听话的把写真塞回了双肩包。如果不是通红的耳尖和发颤的身体，金博洋简直要认为他就像表现出来的那样淡然了。

宇野昌磨，把少年校服胸口金属铭牌上的名字默念了几遍，金博洋算是记住了这个疑似他粉丝的高中男生。

二

正是夜月黑风高杀人夜（不是），晚上九点半下班以后顺便在路边撸了个串的金博洋晃晃悠悠的走在回家的路上。

不太对劲……

直觉意外敏锐的金某警惕的停下了脚步。

又出现了，那种奇怪的感觉……黏腻又阴冷的视线宛若实质，缠绕在周身，仿佛被什么可怕的东西盯上一样，让人心里发冷、愈发不安。

金博洋不由得屏住了呼吸，孤零零的路灯照在地上，投出惨白的地面、细长的人影。除了自己那条，显而易见的，还有一个明显属于男性轮廓的黑色阴影。

身后那人，竟不闪不躲，静静地站在那。

一时间，除了夏日蚊虫聒噪两声，四周竟然安静得连一个可以求助的人都没有。

金博洋冷汗一下子冒了出来，各种牛鬼蛇神在脑海里张牙舞爪。拿不定主意到底是先发制人跟身后不知是人是鬼的东西死磕，还是在腿软之前拔腿就跑，潜意识已经帮他做出了选择。

大脑一片空白，当金博洋虚弱得靠在自家门前喘着粗气时，他才发现自己已经回到了安全的港湾。神经兮兮地回头张望了一阵，他终于放下了悬着的心。

回到家，扒在透明的玻璃上，金博洋做贼一样盯着楼下……果然不出所料，一个黑色的人影在公寓楼下徘徊了几圈，迫于门禁的限制离开了。眼睛盯得酸胀不已，却舍不得眨一下，他看到黑影消失在对面公寓楼下，没过几分钟，一个屋子暖黄色的灯亮了。

在心里默默记下楼层数，金博洋心情有些沉重。如果他没有看错的话，那一户是一个独居的中年大叔。每天在阳台上洗漱的他，总能看到对面那位大叔在楼道里走来走去，或是站在原地不动，一双眼睛不知注视着哪里。

谁知道他是不是一直在偷窥对面住户的情况呢？

金博洋心里一阵后怕，幸好他没有裸睡的习惯，也没有公然遛鸟的爱好，万一对方觊觎他美好的肉体化身为变态杀人狂了呢？他不由得抚了抚没有二两肉的胸口。

三

该死的又来了！金博洋看着被塞爆的收信箱，和雪花片一样散落一地的信封，心中愤怒到了极点。

从被跟踪开始的第二天起，他的信箱里就会准时出现一封匿名信，每日不间断。刚开始他还会因为好奇打开，但里面不知所云的内容时常让他感到不适。

他试着在信箱上贴纸条让寄信人停止这种行为，却迎来了变本加厉的回复。

“To:甜甜老师

新拍的片子很好看，我很喜欢。光看到甜甜老师淫乱呻吟的样子，就忍不住射了两次。不知道以后会不会拍续集呢？结尾处不是说期待下一次见面吗？嗯……我也好想做甜甜老师的快递员，真的好嫉妒噗噗老师啊……如果把噗噗老师杀掉代替他来出演续集，或者打扮成快递员的样子出现在甜甜老师门口，你会不会很惊喜呢？哈哈哈哈开个玩笑，甜甜老师就算是吓了一跳的样子也是最可爱的。

甜甜老师为什么不像上一次那样回复我了呢？上次收到回信我整个人兴奋了好几天。还有，我送的礼物甜甜老师为什么不喜欢呢？全部都扔掉了，在门口的大垃圾桶里，我都看到了，那些都是我的宝贝啊，甜甜老师讨厌我吗？   
好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心好伤心

不过没关系，喜欢你是我的事，就算甜甜老师暂时还没有喜欢上我……我也不会放弃的，我会继续努力让天天老师爱上我的。

by:影子”

潦草到几乎让人怀疑故意用左手写成的字迹，纸张时常因为笔者过于用力留下撕裂的痕迹，幼稚又诡异的措辞，语无伦次的表述，无一不让金博洋笃定他被变态缠上了。

心里拔凉拔凉的，他十分后悔自己怎么就管不住这手拆开了信件，晚上可能又要掉三根头发了。

也不是没有怀疑过被人恶作剧或者恶意报复了，但是他向来与人为善，除了小学时候调皮捣蛋揪过女生的小辫子还找同桌借过一块橡皮没有还以外，他想破脑袋也没想到自己还在哪儿得罪过人。

关于那人信里提到的礼物，金博洋一想起来就嘴里发苦。各种虫子的尸体、染上血迹笑容诡异的手工布偶娃娃、叠的歪七八扭的千纸鹤……甚至还有一本每一页都沾上了干涸的白色不明液体的写真集。

他一点也不想知道那上面沾得是什么，真的。

现在看到来送快递的小哥，他都跟被踩了尾巴的老鼠一样，看到自己的写真集更是萎得不行。

如果知道拍gv会招惹上这样的变态，就算噗噗老师美色再诱人他也不会去的，金博洋在心里默默忏悔着。

四

吨吨吨，动作豪迈灌下一大杯清凉爽口的黄啤，金博洋白嫩的脸上肉眼可见的浮现两朵红云。坐在他对面，矮了半个头的少年小口小口抿着果汁，双手握拳拘谨的搁在膝盖上，似是忍耐着什么。

乌黑鬈曲的发丝、瘦弱单薄的身体、苍白透着乌青血管的皮肤，少年安静又文雅地坐在那里。一切的一切都与热火朝天的烧烤摊格格不入，这显然不是他自己会来的地方。

嘴巴一抹擦去烤肉串留下的油渍，金博洋对着少年白净的脸庞不由得发起了感慨。

说起来也是缘分，自从那日遇到这位疑似他粉丝的宇野昌磨同学以后，每天晚上闭店之前，他都能碰上来买泡面和甜食的他。

深夜的超市顾客零零星星，金博洋好容易找到了唠嗑的对象，自然不会放过。

何况美色当前。

喜欢穿一身黑又一直低着头的少年仿佛一团打了马赛克的乌云，存在感低不说本人又半天憋不出一句话，以至于偶尔发生被收银员无视的灵异事件。

但好在金博洋作为颜狗的美色雷达一直在线，总算没有放过眼皮底下的小美人胚子。

在无意中拨开宇野同学厚厚的留海之后，金某对其印象瞬间从《千与千寻》中的无脸男上升为了《小猪佩奇》中的乔治弟弟啊呸是小白龙。

柳叶般的眉毛浓淡恰如其分，内收的鼻翼、微挺的鼻梁、不薄不厚的嘴唇透着一股小奶狗式的无辜。最出彩是那一双又大又圆的眼睛，清澈又明亮，像是两面水晶制成的镜子，倒映着世间一切虚伪丑恶，却不能将他污染半分。

在听说金博洋近来倒霉的境况之后，这位人美心善小小少年更是直接买完东西就留到了闭店，主动为大了好几岁的哥哥保驾护航。

有了宇野同学的陪伴，金博洋终于可以放心大胆的走夜路了。也许是因为做贼心虚，那位疑似对面楼的猥琐大叔跟踪狂再也没有出现过了。

更巧的是，宇野少年也住在他家对面。第一次知道的时候，金博洋吓了一跳，并且开始思考对面楼其实是他的粉丝聚集地这种可能性（不是）。原来豆丁同学住在那位大叔的楼下，就是一眼望去常年拉着厚厚的窗帘那一家。

听到这金博洋彻底放了心，先不说宇野这种看上去就人畜无害的少年，能不能干得出跟踪、偷窥、投骚扰信一系列变态行径，就算能干得出……金某表示:正太即是正义！还有什么手段，不要打扰别人通通冲着我来吧！！（大义凛然脸.jpg）

五

“少年郎，天天吃泡面和甜食是不行的，听天哥一句劝，干了这串大腰子。不能仗着自己年轻就不注意养生，快补补”～

金博洋擦了擦手，慈爱地摸了摸宇野同学的狗头。自从初遇时撸过一把后，他就发现手感极其之好，而且他是真的心疼这孩子。

圆圆的狗狗眼周围总是有一圈乌青，饭也不好好吃，身体瘦小的让他担心会不会被夏夜的狂风给刮跑喽。而且听少年说他还是独居，出于保护他自尊心的考虑，金博洋没有多问，只能在自己撸串的时候把他也捎上，看能不能多喂点肉再长长个子。

他十六七岁的时候，还在和妈妈怄气或者肖想岛国帅气的运动员小哥哥呢，哪像他一样，已经开始一个人生活了。

宇野就着金博洋的手咬了一口，带着小小的私心，舔了一口那人的手指，意料中的温热细腻的触感让他幸福到眩晕，心头战栗不已。

他想要……把那白玉似的手指，一根一根，从饱满的指根到圆润的指尖，一点一点舔舐、把玩……再听那低沉的嗓音，因为他的动作，染上情欲。

难堪的低下头，不自然的夹紧双腿，少年第一次这般无措，他不想在心上人面前暴露如此丑陋的一面。

“咦，你小子可以诶，这么辣的烤腰子你吃得面不改色？”

金博洋没有发现宇野不对劲的地方，自己个儿在那被辣得龇牙咧嘴。毕竟在他看来，少年只是把低着的头压得更狠了。

呛人的香辛料夹杂着刺激火辣的口感在味蕾上蔓延，被点名的宇野同学这时才抬起头来，只是仍不搭话，沉默地盯着面前人被食物辣得红艳艳的嘴唇，兀自想得出神。

“天哥……”柔软细腻的声音压得低低的，“刚刚你说……很讨厌那人给你送的礼物……？”

金博洋闻言一愣，“是啊……不是，你想问啥？”

“我、我就是想问……为什么呢？大家不都是…不都是喜欢礼物的吗？”

这是少年第一次张口说了这么长的句子，金博洋不由得有些慎重起来，放下了手中的竹签儿，仔细斟酌了这个问题。

“是这样啊，可是你看他给我送的都是什么？！不能吃不能玩还一个顶一个吓人，我心脏病都快被吓出来了好吗！！”

像是受到了天大的打击，少年瑟缩了一下，紧紧揪着裤脚，表情忧伤的几乎要哭出来了。

“那……那你很讨厌他吗？如果，那些奇奇怪怪的礼物，其实是他很重要的东西呢……？”

“唔……这个问题我倒没有想过。如果是很重要的东西的话，那只能说是个怪人吧。讨厌倒也说不上……怎么说也是我的粉丝，啊呸，咳咳怎么说他也是喜欢我，如果能换成普通一点的表达方式的话就好了”

金博洋一时嘴快，险些承认了自己就是那位甜甜老师，他偷瞄了一眼，好在少年似乎沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没有发现什么不对。

不讨厌……不讨厌……不讨厌……宇野昌磨几乎喜极而泣，他早做好了被甜甜老师厌恶的心理准备，青年简短的两句话却将他从地狱拯救到了天堂。

他一直知道自己是个怪人，无法好好表达自己的情绪，无法自如的与他人交流，甚至连直视别人的眼睛也做不到……蜗居在空荡荡的家里，像阴影里丑陋的野兽，却胆敢肖想美女……今天这样面对面吃东西的情节，已经是梦里都不曾有过的了……

嘴角浮现出若有若无的笑意，冷漠的面孔一瞬间生动了起来，金博洋不会承认他着实被少年眼睛里的温柔情谊电了一把。


End file.
